Mist: Die Rache der üblen Tat
by fancy-less
Summary: Dieses Mal eine etwas andere Geschichte. Die Vorlage dazu hat mir David Safier mit seinem Roman Mieses Karma“ geliefert. Die Idee des Buches habe ich also eigentlich nur weitergeführt und sie auf unseren lieben Tränkemeister angewendet.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und jegliche dazugehörigen Charaktere/Dinge gehören J.K.R. und allen,  
die sich rechtzeitig ein Stück des Kuchens gesichert haben. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Ich gehe arbeiten...

**Titel:** Mist: Die Rache der üblen Tat

**Autor:** fancy-less

**E-Mail:** fantasiearm(ääät)

**Teil:** 01/??

**Anmerkung/Kurzbeschreibung:**

Dieses Mal eine etwas andere Geschichte. Die Vorlage dazu hat mir David Safier mit seinem  
Roman „Mieses Karma" geliefert. Die Idee des Buches habe ich also eigentlich nur weitergeführt  
und sie auf unseren lieben Tränkemeister angewendet.  
Inspiration war außerdem Lorelei_Lee, die selbst sehr schön Romane auf Harry Potter geändert hat.  
Danke dafür :D

Ich gebe mir Mühe, mich an alle Fakten aus den Büchern zu halten... aber da ich kein wandelndes  
Lexika bin, kann ich natürlich für nichts garantieren. Die Story selbst schließt nahtlos an Severus Snapes Tod an.  
(Ist es nicht sonderbar, das er ausgerechnet auf der Seite 666 stirbt? - gebundene deutsche Fassung)

Herzlichen Dank an Julie und HarryJPotter fürs Beta-Engel-Dasein.  
(Auf dass ich nie auf erscheine... Prost! x3)

* * *

Was denkt man wohl im Angesicht des unvermeidlichen Todes?  
Eine Frage, die sich sicher schon viele gestellt haben.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich in Severus Snapes Büro unzählige Flakons mit Flüssigkeiten befanden,  
die ihm wohl das Leben gerettet hätten, konnte er nur denken:_  
Mist._  
Nun lag er da, presste seine Hände auf die klaffende Wunde an seinem Hals und versuchte  
den Schmerz zu ertragen, bis ihn der Tod endlich holen würde.  
Albus hatte ihm doch immer gepredigt, das Positive an den Situationen zu erkennen. Und während  
er so da lag und sein warmes Blut dem staubigen Boden der heulenden Hütte endlich mal eine neue  
Farbe verpasste, war seiner Meinung nach der perfekte Moment um damit zu beginnen.

_Also gut. Ich habe es endlich hinter mir._ Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang. _Nie wieder Schüler unterrichten. Auch super!_

Severus bekam langsam richtig Geschmack daran, optimistisch zu denken, da erschien über ihm  
wie aus dem Nichts, die Person, die ihm bei seinem positiven Denken wohl am wenigsten helfen würde.  
Harry Potter starrte ihn einfach nur an._  
Hatte der Bengel noch nie Jemanden sterben sehen, oder sehe ich so schlimm aus, so dass er nur gaffen kann?_  
Severus wollte ihm diesen Gedanken entgegen schleudern, doch seine Lippen verließ nur ein schreckliches Geräusch. _  
Schmerz..._

_Oh ja! _Der Junge brachte Severus wohl auf seine letzte großartige Idee. Er bekam den Umhang  
des Jüngeren zu fassen, zog ihn näher zu sich. Das grässlich gurgelnde Geräusch, das seine Kehle verließ,  
hatte so gut wie nichts mehr mit seiner Stimme gemein,  
und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Potter verstehen würde.

„Nimm … es … Nimm … es …"

Severus ließ all seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen aus sich fließen, die er noch hatte.  
Der Bursche sollte sie sich ansehen, sollte verstehen.  
Die Kunde verbreiten, dass er, Severus Snape, doch zu Dumbledore gestanden hatte. _  
Wenn das mal nichts Positives war..._

Während der Bengel fahrig sein geistiges Gut einsammelte, spürte Snape die eisige Kälte in sich kriechen._  
Zeit zu sterben._  
Severus befand allerdings, dass die Decke der heulenden Hütte, wohl kaum für einen letzten Anblick  
auf die Welt geeignet war. Nein, wenn er schon sterben musste, dann bitte mit etwas Ansehnlichem  
als letzte Erinnerung.

„Sieh … mich … an …"

[...]  
Die grünen Augen begegneten den schwarzen, doch eine Sekunde später schien etwas  
in den Tiefen des dunklen Augenpaares zu verschwinden, und es war nur noch starr, ausdruckslos und leer.  
Die Hand, die Harry hielt, schlug dumpf zu Boden, und Snape rührte sich nicht mehr.  
[...]

Hatte Severus eben noch das Gefühl erbärmlich zu frieren, so erblickte er nun ein wundervolles Licht,  
das ihn so von Innen heraus zu wärmen schien.  
Egal was er bis dato für Glück hielt, er hatte falsch gelegen. _So was von falsch..._  
Dieses kleine Licht, so weit entfernt und doch so nah, erklärte ihm das Gefühl der wirklichen, ehrlichen Freude ganz neu.  
Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und wollte das Licht greifen, es umarmen.  
Und so ließ er die Welt, seinen Körper und die Gören, die um diesen knieten zurück.  
Und es tat Severus nicht im geringsten Leid...

Doch es kam, wie es im Leben halt so kommt._  
Konnte man überhaupt noch vom „Leben" sprechen?_  
Er war endlich da. Endlich konnte er dieses Licht umarmen, es fest an sich drücken. Doch ehe er dazu fähig war,  
schien ihn etwas gen Boden zu reißen. Rasend sah er die Erde auf sich zu schnellen. Ganz fest hielt er die Augen  
geschlossen und schrie, ohne das ein Ton seine Lippen verließ. Severus wartete auf den Aufschlag, doch dieser blieb aus.  
Nur zögernd öffnete er die Augen._  
MERLIN! Die Hölle sah aus wie Hogwarts?!_  
Vor ihm das ehrwürdige Hogwarts, teilweise zerstört, aber immerhin.  
So gigantisch hatte er es gar nicht in Erinnerung. Entnervt pustete er eine der violetten Strähnen aus seinem Blickfeld.

…

_VIOLETT?! Seit wann habe ich violette Haare? _

Zu allem Übel musste Severus auch feststellen, dass er weder seine Arme noch Beine spüren konnte.  
Und während er verzweifelt versuchte an sich hinab zusehen, vollendete er seine Beobachtung:  
Anscheinend war ihm nichts mehr geblieben, außer einem violett haarigen Kopf._  
Nannte man das in der Hölle Humor?_  
Von Panik ergriffen fing Severus an herum zu rollen. Na jedenfalls konnte er sich irgendwie doch fortbewegen...

Als er wieder völlig außer Atem zum Stillstand kam, saß direkt vor ihm das größte und fetteste Knuddelmuff,  
was er jemals zu Gesicht bekam. Es schillerte in allen erdenklichen Farben und überragte ihn um ein ganzes Stück._  
Oh Merlin, war der schrille Ton eben von mir?!_  
Erschrocken starrte er zu diesem bunten Fellball hoch, doch das Ding lächelte nur.

„Nun Severus, ich möchte dich nur eben in deinem neuen Leben begrüßen."

„Satan ist ein Knuddelmuff?"

Beim Lachen wackelte der Bauch des Knuddelmuff auf und ab.

„Ich bin nicht der Teufel. Ich bin Buddha."

„Buddha?! Ich bin kein Buddhist!" U_nd auch kein großer Fan von diesen haarigen Bällen._

„Ich weiß. Du glaubst nicht, und deswegen bin ich auch für dich zuständig."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Und ich erscheine immer in der selben Form wie die Reinkarnation."

„Bitte was?! Reinkarnation? Ich bin als Knuddelmuff wieder geboren?!"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

Der Buddha-Knuddelmuff drehte sich in Richtung des Schlosses.

„Sei vorsichtig, der Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei."

Er rollte langsam davon. Mit Ruck folgte Severus ihm. So einfach wollte er ihn nicht davon kommen lassen.  
Wer hat denn schon von sowas gehört?_  
Als Knuddelmuff wieder geboren. Eulenmist!_

Doch ehe Severus den Fettwanst eingeholt hatte, verpuffte dieser einfach.  
Keuchend kam Severus zum Stehen. Dieses herum rollen war wirklich anstrengend. Verbittert schloss er die Augen. _  
Das konnte doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein._  
Hinter ihm gab es einen lauten Knall. Hüpfend drehte er sich um.

_RICHTIG! Der Kampf war noch nicht vorbei!_  
Severus begann, in die Richtung des Einganges von Hogwarts zu rollen. Nach ein paar Metern hielt er aber wieder an. _  
Grässlich Anstrengend..._ Das Fell, was er nun wohl sein Eigen nannte, vibrierte bei der nächsten Explosion.  
Er sah auf und konnte bei dem Brocken der auf ihn zu flog wieder nur denken:

_Mist._

**~Fortsetzung folgt~**

* * *

Kurzer, kurzer Prolog.  
Hoffe es findet etwas Anklang und macht Lust auf mehr. ;D  
Auf ein Baldiges!

**Eure fancy-less** _( wie der Name schon sagt)_


End file.
